


Double Take

by JoAryn



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor makes a confession to Chakotay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd of three stories that I wrote for cara_mia for the VAMB spring Secret Drabble exchange.  
> Also, many thanks to shoujokakume, Kate04, Corimaree, and Red2007 for their beta services. I do not own any featured, mentioned, or inferred characters from the Star Trek franchise, they are the property of Paramount and CBS (to which I am greatly indebted for producing my favorite TV series). I make no money from my fanfic, just, hopefully, a few friends.

"The worst distance between two people is misunderstanding." At the moment, Chakotay couldn't think of truer words. He glared at the Doctor, infuriated that the hologram had the audacity to ask him to speak at his sentience trial after what he'd just admitted.

Kathryn was angry at him, that much Chakotay knew. He'd entered her ready room shortly after they'd returned to Federation space, hoping to celebrate with her. His congratulations had been met with a withering stare and she'd all but ordered him from her presence. He'd left, reluctant and confused. Years ago he'd promised to be by her side and he'd been faithful in that. Sure, he'd had a couple of dalliances, but they'd never held those against one another. In any case, the last one had been a member of species 8472, which had pretty much negated the relationship going anywhere past dinner and some kissing.

After they'd landed on the Presidio, he'd tried to talk to her again only to be rebuffed. He'd made more attempts throughout their debriefings and she had tolerated ship and crew related discussions, but the moment he tried to shift the conversation to more personal topics, she'd clammed up. She'd ordered him out of her temporary offices, refused to visit his, and simply ignored him in public. 

If the crew had noticed, no one had asked him. Instead, he'd been the one asking them. 

B'Elanna and Tom were entirely absorbed with Miral and had only been able to comment that the Captain had seemed to be in perfectly good spirits on each occasion that she'd been to see them. Harry had been at once mortified to be asked and regretful that he couldn't answer. Seven had simply stated that she had been unaware of the Captain's distemper with him. Tuvok had been unavailable, in seclusion on Vulcan under going the fal-tor-vah.

The one person Chakotay hadn't thought to ask was the Doctor. Since his little stint of impersonating the captain and getting their warp core almost stolen, the EMH had rarely been seen venturing from the confines of sickbay. And once they'd arrived on Earth, he'd been holed up in the Starfleet medical center, so Chakotay had put him near the bottom of the list of people who might know what Kathryn was upset about.

Now, it seemed he'd been in error.

Not only had the medical hologram been outside of sickbay, he'd often done so in the guise of another member of the crew. In point of fact, as one particular member of the crew, Chakotay himself.

The Doctor had been quick to reassure the irate commander that he'd never used his appearance to give any orders or even imply them. No, he'd simply used the guise to date Seven of Nine. Distressed by her rejection of his declaration, the Doctor had recalled that when Seven had been experimenting with relationships on the holodeck, she had used Chakotay's template. Deciding that Seven must prefer Chakotay's appearance to his own, the EMH had applied the template to his own matrix.

Chakotay had been angry enough about the Doctor using his appearance to woo Seven, but he still didn't understand how this had lead to Kathryn being mad at him until the Doctor had explained that the captain had mentioned that she was trying to verify some information provided by her future doppelganger in an effort to get the Doctor to confirm Tuvok's illness. Apparently one of the tidbits the Admiral had imparted had been that in her future timeline, Chakotay had married Seven. 

Chakotay could only suppose that Kathryn had at some point seen the Doctor with Seven. He was a bit annoyed that Kathryn had taken that at face value, but his temper was distinctly focused on the Doctor. It was the EMH who had usurped his appearance in an attempt to date Seven, it was the EMH who had neglected to report that Seven had been using templates of crew members on the holodeck for amorous pursuits, and it was the EMH who had conveniently forgotten to mention that he had been using Chakotay's likeness to date Seven. 

While Chakotay couldn't really fathom dating the former drone (the very idea was faintly nauseating), he could only assume that the marriage in the Admiral's time, if true, had been somehow brought about by the Doctor's shenanigans. Chakotay would not have been surprised to learn that the Doctor had never admitted to Seven that he wasn't the real Chakotay, and had somehow put the genuine article out of commission. In any case, he took the mobile emitter as a precaution and told the Doctor that he'd better find someone else to speak at his hearing.

Then Chakotay headed off to confront Kathryn once and for all and convince her that his heart remained hers and hers alone. He might suggest dismantling the Doctor's program as their first real date.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the Doctor's actions came from the Leonard Cohen song "I'm Your Man". The first verse says "If you want a lover, I'll do anything you want me to/ And if you want another kind of love, I'll wear a mask for you."


End file.
